Rules/Reglas
Rules/Reglas 1.-Anyone can edit if follow my rules/Todos pueden editar si siguen mis reglas/Tutti possono modificare se seguono le mie regole 2.-Rules how to editing/Reglas de como editar/Come modificare le regole You have to tell me what page you'll create what and wait for me to give you green light. (Just in pages of Cartoons, Movies, Anime, Video games, so this rules doesn't Apply in actors pages) You also have to tell in what page you'll add characters. Tienes que avisarme que pagina crearás y esperar a que yo te de luz verde. (Solo en pagina de Caricaturas, Películas, Animes, videojueos, así que esta regla no aplica en paginas de actores). También tienes que avisarme en que pagina agregarás personajes. Devi dirmi quale pagina creerai e mi aspetto di darti la luce verde. Devi anche dirmi in quale pagina aggiungere caratteri. When you create a page you'll have to add the images of each character, then add the character to the filmography of each actor with the same images on the page that you created. Al momento de crear una pagina tendrás que agregar las imágenes de cada personaje, después agregar los personaje a la filmografia de cada actor con las mismas imágenes de la pagina que creaste. Al momento di creare una pagina dovrai aggiungere le immagini di ogni personaggio, quindi aggiungere i personaggi alla filmografia di ciascun attore con le stesse immagini della pagina che hai creato. You cant add filmography on page of an actor if there's no page of the cartoon, anime, movie or video game No puedes agregar filmografía en la pagina de un actor si no existe la pagina de la caricatura, anime, película o videojuego. Non è possibile aggiungere una filmografia sulla pagina di un attore se la pagina dei cartoni animati, degli anime, dei film o dei video giochi non esiste. You can add voice actors from all the world/Puedes agregar actores de todo el mundo/Puoi aggiungere attori da tutto il mondo You can't create actors pages if they don't have a character on a page/ No puedes crear paginas de actores si no tienen un personaje en una pagina/ Non puoi creare pagine di attori se non hanno un personaggio in una pagina You can't create pages of cartoons, movies, etc ... If the last one you created is not complete. Series and video games 9 characters, movies all the characters. No puedes crear paginas de caricaturas, películas, etc... Si la ultima que creaste no está completa. Series y videojuegos 9 personajes , películas todos los personajes. Non puoi creare pagine di cartoni animati, film, ecc. Se l'ultimo che hai creato non è completo. Serie e videogiochi 9 personaggi, film, tutti i personaggi. 3.-Rules about page titles/ Reglas sobre los titulos de las paginas/Regole sui titoli delle pagine The titles of the pages should have the original title Los títulos de las paginas deberán tener el titulo original I titoli delle pagine devono avere il titolo originale 4.-Rules about how upload images/Reglas sobre como subir imágenes/Regole su come caricare le immagini The images of distributions should always be square and present a close-up of the respective character; that is, from the chest up or closer, except in cases of vehicles characters. Las imágenes de los repartos deben ser siempre cuadradas y presentar un close-up del personaje respectivo; vale decir, del pecho para arriba o más cerca, salvo casos de personajes vehículos . Le immagini delle offerte devono sempre essere quadrate e presentare un primo piano del rispettivo personaggio; cioè dal petto in su o più vicino, eccetto i casi di personaggi del veicolo. 5.-Rules about when change image /Reglas sobre cuando cambiar imágenes/Regole su quando cambiare le immagini When the image don't have the requirements you have to send a message to the owner of the image and if he ignore the message in a week you can change the image. If you see that the Owner edit the same day and he doesn't change the image it means that he ignored you and you can change the image Cuando la imagen no tiene los requisitos tienes que enviar un mensaje al dueño de la imagen y si ignora el mensaje en una semana puedes cambiar la imagen. Si ves que el dueño de la imagen edita el mismo día y no cambia la imagen quiere decir que te ignoró y puedes cambiar la imagen de inmediato. Quando l'immagine non ha i requisiti è necessario inviare un messaggio al proprietario dell'immagine e se si ignora il messaggio in una settimana è possibile modificare l'immagine.Se vedi che il proprietario dell'immagine modifica lo stesso giorno e non modifica l'immagine, significa che ti ha ignorato e puoi cambiare immediatamente l'immagine. The images of the characters have to be png./Las imágenes de los personajes tienen que ser png./Le immagini dei personaggi devono essere png. You have to use these Images Molds/ Tu tienes usar estos de moldes de imágenes / Devi usare questi stampi di immagine. Warning/Advertencia/Avvertimento Si cambias mis imágenes estarás bloqueado para siempre. If you change my images you will be blocked forever. Se cambi le mie immagini sarai bloccato per sempre Images Molds 7.-Rules about Actors pages/Reglas acerca de paginas de actores/ About the Images actor, before I used to upload in all ways but I realized that in long way the pages looks less empty, so it's better that you upload the long images just in the new actors pages (Example Mayority Images from My Anime List) Acerca de las imágenes de actor, antes solía subir de todas las formas pero me di cuenta que con la forma larga las pagina lucen menos vacías, así que es mejor que subas las imagenes largas solo en las nuevas paginas de actores. (Ejemplo Mayoría de imágenes en My Anime list) Actors who had worked in anime: their images you can find them in My Anime list Page, others actor you find them in google and then you cut the image in paint, if you just find the image in Behind of voice actors you can use that image unmodified, but that just in case you don't find a big Image that you can modified in paint. Actores que han trabajado en anime: Sus imágenes las puedes encontrar en la pagina My Anime list. Otros actores los puedes encontrar en google y entonces cortas la imagen en paint, si solo encuentras la imagen en Behind the voice actor, puedes usar esa imagen sin modificar, pero solo en caso que no encuentres una imagen más grande que puedas modificar en paint. You have to create the pages of actors in the same order I do, first you click in an actor in red, then you upload the image and insert their biography and you save, after you add you add their characters that are already in Voice Actors from the World. Tienes que crear las paginas de actores en el mismo orden que yo lo hago, primero das click en un actor en rojo, entonce subes la imagen y pones la biografia y guardas, después agregas sus personajes que ya estén en Voice Actors from the World.